Guardian Angel
by Katerina Love
Summary: Rosalie finds her mate in the new girl that moves to town, but will Edward give up so easily, and what if the girl isn't exactly human? Will Rosalie make it through to her happily ever after with her guardian angel by her side?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

Note:In this story Edward is a major dick and I do believe that throughout the story is will become perfectly clear just how much I hate Edward Cullen.

Also, I've read a lot of story with Rosalie and Bella where people completely change Rosalie. Either she finds out that Bella's he mate and she acts like a complete and utter bitch or she's all insecure about herself and thinks that Bella will leave her. I'm not saying that it's that way for all the stories, but for a lot of them it is. So I'm going to try very hardest to stay true to Rosalie's character. Bella on the other hand, will not be the same, partly because I hate the way they portrayed her in twilight, like the weak little girl who let her boyfriend control her and now backbone whats so ever. I don't know about anyone else, but I think it made women look bad. Also personality is going to change, because in this story Bella is a completely different person.

Okay! I hope you enjoy the story and please ignore any spelling mistakes I make because I do make a lot of them when I'm typing and I can't fix all of them.

Chapter one

I hate school.

I really do, it clearly has absolutely no purpose to me, and yeah, you might say that every teenager says that because they claim to hate school too. Well, I'm not really your average teenager. I'm a vampire, a ice cold, stone hard, marble skinned, beautiful vampire who has absolutely no reason to be attending school, and I wouldn't be if it weren't for my "parent. "

They want all of us to fit in with the humans, to be as human as possible. I personally don't see why we have to. We will never be humans and quite frankly, I don't really like humans that much (or at all) anymore. They irritable, annoying, stupid, and are driven by their over active hormones. Yet another reason why I don't like school, all the boys, and some girls stare and stare and stare until I just want to gauge their eyes out. I mean, yeah I get it, I'm hot shit and everything, but seriously...it's rude to stare and apparently this generation of useless mortals have no manners.

But anyway, I fell like I'm going to fast for you mortals considering just how slow you brains work (AN: I'm not trying to insult anyone or call you stupid, it's just what I would imagine Rosalie would say) so I'm going t slow it down for you and at least introduce myself. I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale and like I said, I'm a vampire – against my will. I live with my coven – my parents, Carlisle and Esme, my "twin" Jasper and his mate Alice, Emmett and his mate Alyssa, and then unfortunate, there's Edward...who I hate...with a burning passion.

It's not just because Edward's the little prick Golden boy, but he doesn't understand what privacy is. See the thing is, Edward can read mind and I know damn well that he can control when he listens in on someones thoughts, he just does it anyway because it makes him feel all high and mighty. Everyone in the family can see it too, well everyone except Carlisle and Esme who give Dickward everything he wants.

There are other people in out family that have gifts too. Alice can see the future and Jasper can read and manipulate emotions. Then there's out cousins in Alaska, the Denali's. Kate can shock people with her touch and Eleazer can tell what a vampires power is, or he can tell what a humans power would e (if they were to have one) when they turn into a vampire.

That's great and all, really it is and I'm happy they all have some weird vampire gift but really it only makes them less human, and for people who want to be a close to be as close to being human as they possibly can, I don't think they can really consider them gifts.

Anyway, here I am sitting in the driver seat of my red convertible with Emmett and Alyssa, dreading yet another day of torture.

I pretty sure that there are only two interesting things that have ever happened to this town. The first being when my family and I moved here and the second being the new girl moving here. Apparently she's the chief of police's daughter or something, all I know is that my family is being really conscious because Alice didn't see her in a vision. If you ask me though, it doesn't really mean anything, Alice really shouldn't depend on her visions so much.

It only took us about five minutes to get to the school, even though we live like twenty minutes from it because we live outside of forks. I'm a little bit happy that the new girl is starting today because for once not everybody is staring at me and my siblings as we arrive, there all staring at a car. Seriously, a car. I have to admit though, it's a pretty cool car. It's a black Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, and I pretty sure it's the most beautiful car I've ever seen. But it didn't make sense, considering I've never seen this car before and no one in this stupid town would ever be able to afford this car, it meant that it belongs to the new girl, bt how could the daughter of the chief of police be able to afford a car like that.

"Maybe her mom got it for her." Edward said, once again reading my mine when there was absolutely no reason for him too.

"Say out of my head Dickward," I said to him through gritted teeth and stormed into the school, with all those pitiful humans rushing to get out of my way.

XXX

So it turns out the New girls name is Isabella Swan, but she likes to go my Bella, personally I don't know why, I mean, Isabella is way prettier than Bella, if if Bella does mean Beautiful.

Now, you may be wondering how I know that the new girls name is Bella, well I'll tell you, and no, It's not because I met her. It's because all these stupid humans have nothing more to do with their lives other than to gossip about other people. It's pathetic really. All the guys say she's hot and all the girls are saying bad things about her because they're all jealous that the guys are paying attention to her instead of them. Boo-freaking-hoo. The only things that really caught my attention was that there was something wrong with the new girls eye's that cause her to wear sunglasses in school all day. Weird.

I didn't actually get to see the new girl – should I start calling her Bella now that I actually know her name...whatever, I didn't actually see the new girl until lunch that day. My sibling and I were arriving fashionably late as usually because we all thought it was funny how the humans would all stop what they were doing just to stare at us. But back to the point, I was walking into the cafeteria when I smell the most mouth-watering scent ever. I know it had to be the new girl because if it was someone else I would have smelled it before. I can't really describe how she spelled only that I know that she wasn't all human, no human smells like that.

When I looked over towards the smell I saw a brunette with pale skin and very dark sunglasses on sitting with the "popular" kids. I couldn't really see where her eyes where because of the sunglasses, which was weird because I'm a vampire I should be able to see past them, but I knew she was looking in out general direction.

I don't know when it started, or even ow it started, but when I looked at her it was like my entire world, my entire existence shifted around her. She was my everything, my night and day, the light though the dark vision I've created about life. She brightened everything and I knew instantly that she was my Mate. The one person I was supposed to spend the rest of eternity with. I had honestly started to give up all hope that I would ever find my mate, but I am a little shocked that my mates another girl, but she's the love of my life, so whatever.

It felt a little weird thinking that considering that I don;t know anything about her other then Her name and that she has eye problems...and that she's probably not human. But I guess that's good for both of us, it should be easier being together knowing we're both not human, right?

"She's not human," my twin, Jasper stated seemingly out of nowhere and we all turned towards him.

"Yeah, that's kind of obvious bro." Emmett said before we all started to listen in on Bella conversation with her friends.

"I see you've noticed the Cullen's." That annoying girl who's obsessed with Edward for god only knows what reason said. I think her name is Jessica or something.

"Yeah...they're very...attractive." Answered the most beautiful voice I've heard in my entire life. I was like angels singing. Okay...i don't know whats wrong with me because that was really corny, and I never say things like that.

"Those are the Cullen's and they're all Doctor Cullen and his wife's children, they adopted them or whatever and I'm pretty sure that Doctor Cullen's like a mach maker or something because they're all together, like together together." Jessica said in her annoying voice.

"They're not actually related, they're adopted." Said another girl from their table, Angela, I think. She's always been my favorite human at this school, she just seemed so real, unlike the rest of these idiots.

"I know, but they all live in the same house. But whatever, The really big athetic one is Emmett and he's with the Brunette with long hair. Then there's the really short happy one, Alice and she's with the one who looks like he's in pain, Jasper. The only two that are single are the lanky looking one with sex hair, but don't even bother with him, he thinks he's too good for everyone at this school."

"Sound like he rejected you." Said Bella, ha take that idiot. Anyone whose interested in Edwards deserves it anyway.

"What ever," Jessica scowled, "The last one with the really long blonde hair is Rosalie Hale, she Jasper's twin, they're the only two that are actually related."

Bella didn't say anything for a little while, she just continued to stare in our direction. Not even caring that we were staring back at her. "Interesting," she finally said.

They didn't talking about us for the rest of lunch, actually Bella didn't talk at all.

"I can't read her mind" Edward said all of the sudden. Bella turned her head in our direction again and smirked, almost like she could hear what we were saying. None of my siblings saw this because they were too focused on what Edward had said, so I didn't bring it to their attention.

You have no right to be trying to read her mind anyway so why don't you just shut up and wipe that constipated look off your face" I growled at him. He had absolutely no right trying creep inside MY mates head.

"Wait," Edward said, "my power doesn't work on her and her blood in calling to me, she must be my mate." He said and I heard Bella Scoff.

It only got me even more pissed at him, "First of all, Alice's power doesn't work on Bella either so don't think your so special, and she could just be you singer you idiot. And if you ever even try to claim MY mate again I will rip you head off, shove it up you ass, and then light you on fire. Got it?" I yelled but too fast for the human to hear it. Bella seemed to have heard me though, because I heard her chuckle.

"She can't be your mate, your both women, that's not right." he growled back.

"I was just about to jump over the table and rip him limb for limb but the bell rang, saving me from exposing our secret. I got out of my chair and stormed out, the humans once again trying their best to avoid me.

XXX

I was very disappointed when I found out that I didn't share any classes with Bella and I thought about changed my schedule so that t matched hers, but that seemed a little too stalkerish.

I didn't hear anything about her until I was walking out to the parking lot and saw her pealing out of it and heard people whispering about how Edward stared at her throughout their entire biology class and then grabbed her arm when and tried to leave. Apparently he grabbed her arm so hard the multiple people heard it crack.

When I heard this I immediately stomped over to him and shoved him into his precious Volvo. "what were you thinking, grabbing her like that." I screamed, not even caring if the humans heard me.

"She's not human, I was only trying to find out what she is, and as her mate, I think I have the right to." he said with that smug look he always seemed to have on his face.

"She's not our mate, she's mine." I screamed, holding him so tightly that his skin started to crack under the pressure. All of the sudden I felt a wave of calm come over me and I turned towards Jasper, "Stop that."

"Rosalie, don't you think we continue this at home, away from the humans?" he said.

I really didn't want to, I wanted to kill Edward right then and there so I'd never have to see him again, but Carlisle and Esme wouldn't like that very much. "Fine." I said and got in my car with Emmett and Alyssa and drove off.

XXX

I didn't take very long before we got home and I stepped out of my car, right as Edward pulled up right next to me. I stormed over to his side of the car, tore his door off, grabbed him and threw him into a tree twenty feet away with so much force that the tree gave way and broke in half the truck, toppling over with the dick head. I was just about the go after him when Carlisle appeared in front if me. "Rosalie, what are you doing. Please, calm down and reason." He said, always the one trying to avoid violence.

I just pushed him out of the way, and sent him rolling on the ground, ruining his perfectly pressed suit.

"No, he hurt my mate, and then had the audacity to try and claim her."

Carlisle and Esme stood in shock for a second or two before Esme started beaming, "You found your mate honey, congratulations." She said as she hugged me.

"No she didn't, I did. Bella is my mate. Rosalie can't mate with another mate, and besides I fell the mating call to her. She MY mate" Edward said smugly and I tried to attack him again but Emmett held me back and Carlisle stepped in.

"Now it if possible for Rosalie to mate with another female, I know some other vampire who have mated with the same sex, but if Edward feels the call, then I think that Bella is his mate. There might be a chance that you are mistaken Rosalie."

"Are you kidding me," I screamed, "She my mate, I don't see why you constinatly siding with Edward, the only reason he even thinks that she's his mate is because he can't read her mid."

"Well, his power could not work on her simply because she's his mate." Carlisle said, once again defending Edward.

"No, Alice's gift doesn't work on her either and that whole mated thing doesn't even make sense because Alice and Jasper are mated but their gifts still work on each other."

Carlisle was about to say something in Edward defense when Jasper cut him off, "Isabella is Rosalie's mate. It was Rosalie who felt the mating call. What Edward felt was the Blood lust for his singer. Bella is just his singer." he said calmly.

"No, that's not true, she's my mate." Edward screamed and tried to come at me but Carlisle held him back, shocking really.

"No, if you are only interested in her blood that is not mating, I think Jasper has made it clear who's mate Bella is, end off story."

"No, I won't except that, Bella is meant to be with me." Edward scream and kicked his feet like a little child.

"Considering you can't even be around her without hurting her one wanting to suck her dry, I don't think she's you mate dude." Emmett said from beside me and Esme gasped.

"You hurt her?"

"No." Edward lied.

"Yes he did, "I intervened, "He grabbed her arm while she was trying to leave her class and I cracked."

Carlisle looked at Edward in shock, like his perfect illusion of Edward had just been shattered, and I probably was, ha, it's about time. "Edward, I think you should go to Alaska for a while until you can control yourself." Edward opened his mouth to object but Carlisle held up his hand to stop him, "I'm not suggesting you go, I'm telling you too." Carlisle said in a stern tone that he rarely used and Edward knew not to mess with him. He stormed into the house and up to his room, slammed his door and started to pack his clothed before he stormed back out, got in his car and drove off with out saying a single goodbye. How rude.

"Well..." I said, "I guess I can get to know Isabella without any problems now."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so funny story...actually it's not funny at all, just really annoying. So I was looking at the first chapter on my computer because I had to see the conversation that Bella had with the people at her lunch table because I couldn't remember anything I wrote for the first chapter. So I was looking through it and apparently the file on my computer got all messed up some how but I didn't know that, I thought I made all those mistakes while I was typing and then posted it, so I was going to re-upload the first chapter after I got done fixing it. See I kept having this problem with my computer where where ever that little "I" thing is, is where it starts typing and I've been keeping it off the page so it didn't happen. But when I opened the file, the text was all over the place and a bunch of it was in the place and some was like I said in the wrong place but also in the right place so some how the text got copied and put into a different place. It didn't make any sense at all and I was trying to fix it all, but ever time I fixed one problem another one would pop up. So I got to this one problem that didn't make any sense at all and I clearly remember going over that paragraph to see if there was any mistakes and there wasn't so I was really confused. But anyway, I went onto the chapter online to see if I could make any sense of it on there only to find out that there weren't any mistakes at all on the website. I was so pissed that I wasted like a hour trying to fix it for no reason. Sorry that I'm rambling by the way, I just needed to vent:)

Chapter two

Bella's POV

I have absolutely no clue as to why I decided it would be a good idea to go to high school. I could say that it was to obtain the illusion of being normal and fitting in with the humans, but I could make it so they would never see me so that excuse wouldn't work. I could say it was to make Charlie happy, but he couldn't care less whether I go to some stupid out of date building that probably smells like disgusting teenage hormones and listen to the teacher give out wrong information about things that I probably lived through and know more about.

I could make up a million and one excuse but really, I just wanted to experiences living like a normal teenage girl would. Which means going to school, doing homework, hanging out with friend, and being around parental figure. I expected all those this and I thought them through. I did not however think about one little detail.

Waking up at some ungodly fucking hour.

I mean serious, who would want to endure this kind of torture. How can someone function throughout the day after waking up this freaking early. I really don't think I can and honestly, I'm thinking about changing my mind about this whole "acting normal" thing. Right now I really just want to pack up my things and live my life like I always have.

But alas, I promised Charlie I would stick around and keep him company for awhile because I know how lonely he has been ever since he and his awful wife got divorced. I promised him that I would try to be normal and fit in and act like I was his long lost daughter. That included going out to dinner with him when he wanted to, and seeing some of his friend when they came over. Which is kind of why I have to go to school, so I don't raise any questions as to why the chiefs daughter isn't getting an education.

Charlie could have just said that I had already graduated high school and was taking a year off before I was going to college, but no, he likes to torture me in the most horrible of ways. With high school.

Whatever though, I'm sure I can turn this into some kind of game for my amusement. I'm not say, I'll take complete advantage of the human but, I'm sure I can find something fun to do with them.

Oh, where are my manners, I'm Isabella, just Isabella, around when I was born, we didn't really have last names. As you might have guest because I keep referring to the students at my soon to be school as humans, that I am not one. If you did, ding ding ding, your are a winning because you just so happen to be correct. I'm not human, if I was, I'd probably have a last name!

I'm what most people would classify as an angel. I know what your probably thinking too, if I'm an angel then there must be a god. Well no, and no I'm not saying that there's not a god because I wouldn't know that unless I die and I personally meet him...or her. I mean no, because I'm not actually an angel. Sometime, a really, really long time ago, a few humans saw some of my kind and for whatever reason decided we were angels and they've been modeling angels after us ever sense. So I guess you can say that in a way we are angels, because people modeled them after us, but there were angels long before the man kind discovered us, so no you really can't actually.

I am actually a Alanthrapa (AN: I totally just made that up so don't even bother looking it up:) I do have wings and not to be conceited or anything, but I am very beautiful, and for someone who hates attention, it's kind of annoying. I can make my wings go away though, well, not completely. When I don't use them, they're just a tattoo on my back. I don't have to cut little whole in all my shirts for my wing either, I have magic to take care of that.

I'm not really sure if I should be calling it magic or not, I mean magic does exist, I've met a lot of witched and wizards in my day, but what I have is more like powers. Well...i guess it could be magic from one perspective but...whatever it doesn't matter. What I was saying was, that I do have a lot of powers. I can read someone's mind, but I don't really use that gift very often unless it's absolutely necessary, it's a very rude invasion of privacy. What else, I have telekinesis, I can teleport, I can control all four elements, I can speak to other species, mostly animals, I can feel and manipulate emotions (empathetic), I have a healing power and I can fly, because hello wings, there not just there for decoration. I can also conjure thing, but it's not really another gift because it has to do with my ability to manipulate the elements.

I know what your thinking, this I complete and udder BS, but bullshitting you I am not. I know this doesn't seem even remotely possible and like I might be exaggerating on my gifts but I'm not. I can't say that I wish I was because I really don't but I'm not lying. This is all real, I'm some type of weird angel thing...what can you do.

You probably wondering how old I am...well you should never ask a woman her age. But considering your not because you can't actually talk to me, I'm going to tell you anyway. I don't know.

It's not a lie, I really don't know. I know I'm the oldest of my kind and I know I have been alive since the Earth was created but who could really keep track of all those years, I mean come on. Well I certainly couldn't, because if I did, I would know how old I am.

However, to the little rainy town of Forks, Washington, I''m 17, and this seventeen year old is going to bee late for her first day of school if she doesn't get out of bed.

I pushed off the covers, climbed out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. Hopefully and nice hot shower will wake me up.

It didn't. It suck really but I could always try coffee later. I walked out of my bathroom in a towel and walked over to my closet. What to wear, what to wear, what to wear. I know I said I don't like attention, so most people would assume that I dressed down so no extra attention would be cast upon me. Well, not exactly. I may hate attention but that doesn't mean I have to look like a blind man with no fashion sense dressed me.

I put of some dark blue skinny jeans and a deep red blouse with by black leather knee high boots, grabbed my black leather jacket and sunglasses and headed down stairs to meet Charlie for breakfast.

That's another thinks I forgot to explain. You may be wondering who Charlie really is to me because he quite obviously is not my real dad. Well yeah, he's actually a decedent of a really good friend I once had I the 1400's. I had promised her right before she died that I would watch our for her family for as long a I lived and I have been doing exactly that. However, Charlie never had any kid, and he's kind of the last living Swan at the moment so it look like my job will be over soon. Don't take that the wrong way though, I'm not happy that their line will be ending, They've been the only family I've had for a really long time.

Your probably also wondering why I'm wearing sunglasses in the rainiest town in the continental US. Well, my ares are really, really bright blue, but they also kind of look really like how a blind persons eyes would be. I know it makes know sense because how could someone's eyes be bright and dull at the same time, but I don't know how to explain it. They are also rimmed with a bright crimson red and dark purple, I don't know why because no one else of my kind has eyes like mine. I've never really though on it and my eyes have never me but they sure as hell creep the humans out, hence the sunglasses

Well, anyway, as I made my way down to the kitchen I suddenly remembered that Charlie can't cook. Oh well, I guess I'm having cereal and coffee for breakfast today.

"You excited!" Charlie asked me as he took a sip of his coffee.

I gave him a small glare in return, "What person have you ever met that would be excited about going to school?"

"Good point," and with that, he went back to his paper and the rest of breakfast was silent.

XXX

When I was done eating I put on my leather jacket and sunglasses, said goodbye to Charlie and walked out the house and got into my baby, my Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. I know, I know, it's kind of flashy especially considering how much I hate attention. The plan was that I would bring my car with me to Fork but drive the car that Charlie bought me so I didn't get any extra attention or questions. However, plans changed when I got here and saw that car he picked out for me. It was some ugly old beat up rusty red Chevy truck from the early fifties. I take a lot of things, but I would not and never will, ever get into that sad excuse for a car.

Anyway, I got into my car and drove to school, it's didn't take that long but that's probably because Charlie, and I now I guess, don't live that far from it. Plus, Forks is really small.

I was pretty disappointed when I got to Forks High. I mean, it doesn't even look like a high school, it looks like a bunch old house that they decided to make into a school. I mean really, aren't there supposed to be metal detectors. Where's the feeling of being locked up in a institution. I don't know, maybe I've been watching to many movies and reading too many books.

As expected, everyone's attention turned to me when I pulled in to the parking lot, probably because of my car. What am I saying, it's definitely because of my car...and because all the other car looks like they've been passed down through several generations. Seriously, there's not one nice car in this parking lot besides mine.

I got out of my car, ignoring everyone's attention and walking into the building that had a sign that said main office. However, before it could get there a boy walked in front of me and stopped.

'Hey, you must be the new girl right? I'm Eric Yorkie." he introduced himself.

'Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"well, it's nice to meet you, do you need help finding any of your classes?"

"No, I just have to go to the main office." I said, trying to get rid of him.

"Oh, I can show you!" and apparently it's not working.

I glared at him and pointed behind him, "But it's right there."

He turned around and looked where I was pointing then turned back around with a sheepish face, "Right, sorry."

He seemed really nice, and even though I didn't know if he as just being polite or he's trying to hit on me, but I have to give him props for being the only one in this entire parking lot that had the guts to come up to me. "It's okay, thanks though."

He nodded and went back to wherever he came from and I walked off to the main office. When I got there, there was a middle aged blonde woman playing on her phone, well she was really working hard. Note the sarcasm. "Hello, I'm here to pic up my schedule." I said politely.

She looked up, startled, "Oh, hello dear, you must be Isabella"

"Just Bella." I said and smiled at me. She blushed! I'm so charming.

"Okay, well I have you schedule right here Bella, and a map of the school, I hope you have a exceptional day." I didn't really know if she was being sarcastic or not, I mean, who say exceptional?

"Thank you." I said and walked back out of the building while looking at the schedule I would have for the rest of the year. It was pretty easy to remember, I had...

English, Mr. Mason, Room 306, building 3

Government, Mr. Jefferson, Room 604, building 6

Trigonometry, Mr. Varner, Room 502, building 5

Spanish, Mrs. Goff, Room 709, building 7

Lunch, cafeteria, DAH

Biology, Mr. Banner, Room 203, building 2

Gym, Coach Clapp

In that order. Well, this should be a fun day.

Nothing really happened in my first few classes besides meeting a few other people, Mike Newton, who clearly had a crush on me already, and Jessica Stanley. She seemed...interesting. Or annoying. I didn't really mind them all that much, I mean I cold probably tolerate them, and I would have to because they invited me to eat lunch with them. I couldn't really say no or I'd be eating lunch alone and who really wants that.

XXX

Lunch came eventually, although it felt like forever. I don't think I'll be able to survive this High school for much longer, it's boring, and it makes time go by so freaking slow.

I walked into the lunch room with Mike and he took me over to the lunch line and then to his table to introduce me to the rest of his friend.

As we took our seats he said, "Guys this is Bella, Bella, this is Tyler, Lauren Angela, and I think you've met Jessica."

cau

"Yeah, nice to meet you guys." they nodded in return, I thought they were all pretty nice but of course, all groups of friends had to have one bitch in them. And that bitch was Lauren.

"What's up with your eyes, are you like blind or something?"

I didn't really know what to say at first, I honestly thought there was something wrong with her brain. I could obviously see because I got my own lunch, I found my own seat, I looked at all of them when I was being introduced, and I didn't exactly have a walking cane, so come on. I decided to be nice about it, "No, I'm not blind, my eyes just have problems adjusting to lights. It's too bright." I said, but before they could reply my attention was turned in a different direction

Suddenly a very strong smell watched over me and I knew it instantly. Vampires. I didn't really understand why they were in high school. Vampires aren't really ones to have great control over there blood lust, especially in crowded places. I knew there were vampire who drank from animals lonely, so maybe they were those kind of vampires.

I turned towards them to see if I as right, I was, as always. There was a really big muscular one who had his arm around a slightly shorter brunette. Walking in after them was a short, tiny, pixy like brunette (her hair was going in every direction) bouncing as she walked and next to her was a tall blonde man, he was muscular, just not a defined as the other one, and he seriously looked like he didn't want be here. The one that came after him was a lanky looking one who was far more boyish than the other others and he didn't looked muscular at all. His strange bronze hair was untamed, like he had just gotten out of bed. I don't know if he planned that or not because I now for a fact that he didn't just get out of bed considering vampires don't sleep. I wasn't expecting anymore to come through the door, five seemed like enough vampires at one school, but then the sixth one came in and she just might be the most beautiful girl, no, women I have ever seen. She had long blonde hair, she was tall and had curves in all the right places. I pretty sure she belongs on a runway in Paris or something.

It didn't take me long once I came out of my little daze that this was the woman that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with, and when I say the rest of my life, I mean for the rest of eternity. What my kind has is very simple, it keeps to a simple name unlike shape shifters and werewolves who have imprints. My kind simply have soul mates. Simple right, I don't think I actually have to explain what they are.

I turned away so it didn't seem like I was staring because hello, rude, but that didn't mean I couldn't listen in on their conversation.

"She's not human." The blonde one said. Well DAH, did I smell human.

"Yeah, that's kind of obvious bro," said the big burly one. At least one of them had common sense, although I didn't expect it to be him. I was kind of really looking forward to listening to their conversation about me, but apparently that was the end of it because they were more interested in listening to my conversation. Rude m much;)

I didn't really know what the people at my table was talking about because I wasn't actually paying attention to them, but I was saved when Jessica said, "I see you've noticed the Cullen's"

"Yeah...they're very...attractive." really Bella, really, they're attractive, that's all you could come up with.

"Those are the Cullen's" Clearly they're the Cullen's, you just asked me if I noticed THE CULLEN'S, "and they're doctor Cullen and his wife's children, they adopted them or whatever and I'm pretty sure that Doctor Cullen's like a match maker or something because they're all together, like together together." Said Jessica, and god her voice was so annoying (AN: just making it clear, I hate Jessica, but I love Anna Kendricks)

"They're not actually related, they're adopted." Aw, Angela's so nice, she's sticking up for a bunch of vampires!

...and Jessica had to go a ruin it, "I know, but they live in the same house. But whatever, the really big athletic one is Emmett and he;s with the brunette with long hair. Then there's the really short happy one, Alice and she;s with the one who looks like he's in pain, Jasper. The only two that are single are the lanky looking one with sex hair, But don't even bother with him, he thinks he's too good for everyone at the school."

Hmmm, interesting, "Sounds like he rejected you."

"Whatever," Jessica said...wait, did I say that out loud, OOPS. "The last on with really long blonde hair is Rosalie Hale, She's Jasper's twin, they're the only two that are related." I doubt it, they're probably just saying that because they're the only two with blonde hair.

Rosalie Hale, I wonder if that's her actual last name or if it's Jasper's. I hopes it's her's, Rosalie Hale sound like a really nice name.

Shit, I'm staring, that's so weird, well at least they're staring back, but that kind of only makes it weirder. I turned away, "Interesting." I know, I know, but it was all I could think of.

They all continues to talk, not about the Cullen's, actually I don't really know what they were talking about, I was to busy listening to the Cullen's who finally decided to start talking.

"I can't read her mind." Said, the bronze haired one, I don't actually now his name, Jessica didn't say what it was, only that I shouldn't try to get with him.

Well good you little fucker, you shouldn't be trying to read other people's minds, it rude. I can read minds but you don't see me doing it. Oh, and um, vampire's gifts don't work on me.

"you have no right to be trying to read her mind anyway so why don't you just up and wipe that constipated look off your face." OMG, is that what this generation says these days? Anyway, Rosalie is so sweet!

Edward didn't seem to hear her though, "Wait, my power doesn't work on her and her blood is calling be, she must me my mate."

I don't know he could ever ignore Rosa-...wait, what? He did not just say I was his mate because news flash buddy, never going to happen. One, I'm gay, have been since like, ever. Two, Rosalie's my soul mate, which means I'm her mate...I hope, and by Rosalie's response, I'm pretty sure I am.

"First of all, Alice's power doesn't work on Bella either so don't think your so special, and she could just be your singer you idiot. And if you ever even try to claim MY mate," new it, "again I will rip your head off, shove it up your ass, and then light you on fire. Got it?" Rosalie yelled, yup, I'm totally in love right now.

"She can't be your mate, your both women, that's not right." Edward growled, and just when I thought I couldn't hate him anymore than I already do he had to turn around and be homophobic.

Rosalie looked like she was about to jump across the table and strangle him but unfortunately the bell rang and she just stormed out of the room.

XXX

I was really disappointed when I found out the Rosalie wasn't in my next class which was biology, unfortunately, the weird Cullen (I still don't know his name) that thinks I'm his mate is in this class. I quickly looked around the room to scoop out all the seat an the only seat available is the one next to the weirdo. Great.

I walked up to the teacher and handed him the paper which he signed, "Welcome to my biology class Isabella."

"Just Bella." I said for I don't know how many times today.

He smiled at me, "Well, Bella, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." He point toward were I should seat.

I nodded and walked over to my seat and sat down. Immediately the creep tensed up, probably because of the smell of my blood. Really, if he couldn't even handle seating next to me without wanting to drain me dry, how the hell could he possible think he was my mate. I mean, come on.

I ignored him for the rest of the period, and hopefully I will be able to for the rest of my life but I doubt it. When the bell finally rang I couldn't be happier, the dude was staring at me the entire period. I got out of by seat and turned to leave, just as I began to walk away he grabbed my arm.

I turned around and was about to speak when he interrupted me, "What are you?"

I glares at him, "That really none of your business and if you don't get your hands off me right now I will kill you." I growled but he didn't seem to get the hint because he just held onto my arm tighter...until it cracked, and seriously, like ow.

Everyone who was still in the room turned towards us and gasped when the realized that the cracking sound was my bone. Edward looked down in surprise and let go and I immediately pushed him away and stormed out of the room, my arm already healed.

I stormed through the halls, everyone getting out of my way and quickly made my way toward the main office to hand in my slip and then got in my car. I turned it an and as quickly as possible pealed out of the parking lot seeing Rosalie Hale staring after my car as it disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

So I was reading over some of the reviews you guys posted and I just wanted to say thatnks, your all really sweet and everything and yeah, there are probably going to be a lot of typos on my story, laptop does automatic spell correction which I personally think is annoying because I meant to put one thing but I typed it wrong and my computer changes it to another thing that doesn't even make any sense and it doesn't tell me when it's doing that so I don't know, but I really am sorry for all the inevitable mistake I will, and I will, make in the next chapter but I'll try to fix any mistakes. Just be honest and tell when I make a mistake, it'll only lead to improvement...I hope. Also, no, Bella's wings are not Fairy wings. I don't think she would be nearly as confident if she looked like Tinker Bell's.

On another note, I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to updated but I was sick, well not really sick but there were complications with something I just got diagnosed with an I just couldn't even be bothered to get out of bed and doing anything. But...I'm getting tutored from home now so I'll have a lot of extra time to write this story and I can only hope that it will help me not go crazy while I'm stuck at home. Hope you enjor!

Chapter Three

Bella's POV

It wasn't until the weekend that I got to actually talk to Rosalie, but I guess it was because we were both avoiding each other. I don't exactly know why Rosalie was avoiding me, I mean I could always go into her mind and find out but I didn't want to do that to her, or anyone for that matter. I had originally thought that maybe she just didn't know how to approach me, but she seems like the type of person who would be very forward with you, so I immediately crossed that one off of my Why-she's avoiding-Bella-List. I kind of gave up on trying to figure out why she was doing what she was doing, I don't actually know her enough to make and accurate guess about her. Actually, I didn't know her at all.

I know what your all thinking though, If you care so much, why haven't you approached her than Bella? Well that's a good question and the answer to that is...well I don 't really know...and fuck you. I guess I'm scared to, and I'm not one to be scared easily. It's just that I've spent so much time alone, literately all my life, so like...more than a millennium. Yes, I know, I'm old, don't rub it in. But anyway, back to the point. I guess that I'm just really afraid that I'll mess something up and have to live out the rest of eternity alone. I know it's stupid because I'm Rosalie's mate and once a vampire finds their mate, they can't live without them, so really, I have nothing to worry about.

I was kind of like really glad when Edward (Yeah, I finally learned his name:) didn't show up to school for the rest of the week because really, he is SO annoying.

Anyway, like I said I didn't actually talk to Rosalie until the weekend after I started High school. I had taken a walk in the wood because Charlie had his friend Billy over and he brought his son who smelt like a wet dog and I just could not be in the house when it was contaminated by the foul scent. It was disgusting.

I had found this giant waterfall in the middle of nowhere and me being the wonderfully free person I am, decided to strip naked and jump over the side of it. If I were human I would me dead...and stupid. I mean, only a idiot would jump from that height when they were human.

I had just been floating around and laughing, enjoying myself when I smelt roses, a smell I knew all too well.

I lost my concentration and went under for a second or two and when I came back up I heard the most beautiful sound in my life. Rosalie was laughing...at me. Rude.

I turned my head towards her and she finally calmed down, "Enjoying yourself?"

I couldn't actually say anything for a second, I was still surprised she was here and talking to me. "Immensely"

"Looks like it, it seems like fun."

I smirked, suddenly getting an idea. "Why don't you find out for yourself and join me?" Before you think anything, no, I was not just trying to get her naked. I hadn't even thought of it, I just wanted to have some fun with her and since I was having fun all by myself in the water, it should be even more fun if she joined me.

Okay, that sounded dirty.

Rosalie waved her eyebrow at me, "And what make you think I want to."

"I'm not saying that you want to, I'm just saying that since you think it looks fun, so why don't you join me and find out?" I said and smiled at her sweetly.

She stared at me for a couple of seconds as if to figure out if I was being serious or just pulling her leg. "Are you serious?"

"Yup." I thought it was pretty clear that I was serious. She just kept staring at me like before and I was starting to become self-conscious of the fact that I was naked. Don't get me wrong, I love my body andi know I look good, but this is the women that I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with and I don't know her at all yet...and she's staring at me...while I'm naked.

"Okay." She shrugged and started pulling off all her clothes. My eyes widen when I realized what she was doing and I quickly turned around in the water to give her, her privacy. What does she do you may ask, she laughed at me...again. She laughed at me when I as trying to be nice. How rude. "You didn't have to turn around you know, I don't mind," she said right before I heard a splash and turned around to see her coming up from the water so that I could only see her head, like mine.

I stared at her for a couple of seconds – she must think I have a staring problem by now – before I actually spoke, "Hello, I don't believe we've been formally introduced, I'm Isabella swan." I don't know if I should have actually said the truth and told her my name was just Isabella and I didn't have a last name. It's not a very trivial thing, but it would be honesty. I just didn't know if we were going to be sharing all our secrets yet and if I said that my name was just Isabella it would have led to some questions, and her family already knew I wasn't human so, lets just see what she says.

"Rosalie Hale, vampire," okay, apparently she was going down the completely, no bull shit honest route. She looked at me for the first time and she seemed to freeze. That's when I realized that I wasn't wearing my sunglasses. Ow well, we are being honest here right.

Rosalie's POV

I needed to get out of this god forsaken house.

Alice, Alyssa, and Esme are driving me crazy right now. I now I found my mate and everything, and I admit that she's the only things I've been able t think about since, but I didn't want to constantly talk about her, especially with Alice who would ask the way to personal questions, and Alyssa who will just turn around and tell Emmett and then he'll say something perverted and I really don't want anyone thinking about Bela like that, let alone saying it out load. It's just disrespectful.

Anyway, so I just walked out the house and went for a walk. I don't really know where I was going, I didn't pay attention to which way I went when I left the house, and I didn't now how long I was walking or how far I went, but I couldn't sense any of my coven so I knew I went pretty far.

I had just jumped over a fallen tree when I smelt that delicious scent that belong to my sweet Bella. I figured I would have to talk to her eventually so why not talk to her while she's alone and none of my family are here. I turned in the direction of her scent and followed it to her.

I don't really know what I expected, but I didn't expect her to be floating by a waterfall...naked. Well...that's...hot. I tried to concentrate on her face while she was floating around laughing but I couldn't take my eyes away from her body under the water because...wow, just wow.

Bella seemed to have sensed me staring at her and lost her concentration because all of the sudden she was under water and I couldn't help but laugh. When she came back up after a couple of seconds she was pouting and can I just say, so adorable. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked. I still couldn't concentrate on her face.

She was still pouting, "Immensely"

"Looks like it, it seems like fun."

I don't know what I said to cause this reaction but she suddenly smirked and god was it sexy, "Why don't you find out for yourself and join me." Hmm, she's bold.

I raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think I want to?'

"I'm not saying that you want to, I'm just saying that since you think it looks fun, so why don't you join me and find out?" gone was the sexy smirk, replaced with a sweet smile. Aw.

I kind of just stared at her blankly for a few second, not really registering what I was seeing. "Are you serious?"

"Yup" She said happily but she seemed to get a little uncomfortable and I realized that I was still staring at her body under the water. I must seem like a pervert.

I shrugged and said, "Okay," and started stripping off all my clothed. She seemed surprised because her eyes widened and and she quickly turned around to give me privacy and I started chuckling. It was really sweet and cute that she respected my privacy. She didn't have to, I would be very flattered if she stared at me in awe. "You didn't have to turn around you know, I don't mind," I said right before I dived perfectly into the water and came face to face with Bella. Up close she smelt even better and I still couldn't concentrate.

Luckily, Bella could function properly, "Hello, I don't believe we've been formally introduced, I'm Isabella swan." I had a feeling that her last name wasn't really swan and I don't know if she was going to tell me what she is, maybe she's just shy or didn't know if I wanted to be honest with each other. I guess I start the honesty thing than.

"Rosalie Hale, Vampire." I said and was finally able to focus on her face and realized that she wasn't wearing her sunglasses. I looked into her eyes, curious of what they would look like and froze. She had the prettiest and most unique eyes I have ever seen in my life. They were bright blue, rimmed with red and purple. I didn't know how anyone's eyes could look like that but I'm glad her's do because they are beautiful and they only made her more beautiful.

She waved a hand in front of my face, causing me to snap out of my Bella induced daze. "Sorry"

She smile at me and I melted, "It's okay, I know my eyes are different, they tend to creep people out."

"no, no, I think they're beautiful." I said and she smiled again, causing me to smile back.

We didn't really say anything for a while, we just stared at each other and it wasn't weird at all. Bella was the one who spoke first, "Well, if we're being honest, then My last name isn't Swan." I knew it. I was expecting her to continue and say what her last name actually was but she didn't

"Then what's is it?"

"I don't have one, it's just Isabella." She said and I was a little surprised, who didn't have a last name? Oh well, I just means that she can take my last name when we get married. And no, I'm not getting ahead of myself, it will happen.

"Really? Just Isabella?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, when I was born, people didn't really have last names." she said and I was a little confused. I knew she wasn't human and there was a possibility that she was older then me, I just didn't know how old she was. I also knew that there was a time that people didn't have last names but that was a really log time ago so I just had to ask.

"How old are you exactly, I know your not human but...you know? I asked and yeah, it was kind of awkward how I said it but whatever.

"She smirked at me again, "Don't you know never to as a women her age?"

I just stared at me because, really, she's using that line. Well then I guess I'll start, "well, I'm 98, but I've been a vampire for 80 years."

She smile at me again, I don't think I'll ever not melt when she does that, "Okay, well then, I don't actually know how old I am." She just confused me more with that. Maybe she just couldn't remember like Alice.

"How come?" I don't know if I'm over stepping my boundaries but I felt really comfortable with her.

She shrugged, "I just lost count of all the years," she said and she must have noticed my confused expression because she continued, "It's been a long time, I just stopped counting."

"Well how long approximately do you think it's been?" I continued, what can I say, I'm stubborn.

Isabella raised both her eyebrows and smile again, "Why do you want to know so much?" She asked and I shrugged, "Well, I guess it's been about...do you know how long ago the Earth was developed?" She asked and I was kind of confused again because who cares.

"Why?"

"Because that was around the time I was born." She confessed and I eyes bugged out of my head. Dear god, how could someone be that old, that's crazy.

"Your really that old?" She nodded, "Well I guess your really robbing the cradled know, aren't you?" I hadn't realized what I said before it was too late. She doesn't know she my mate yet and I probably just freaked her out.

If it was even possible her smile got even bigger, "I guess I am, but it's not really my fault seeing as I'm _your _mate."

I was surprised that she knew that, "How did you know that?"

I heard you say it to Edward at lunch on my first day." she said and I suddenly remember how she seemed to be able to hear our conversation at lunch.

"Oh, right."

"Don't worry, I'm happy I'm your mate." She smiled at me yet again and I raised y eyebrows in shock.

"You are?"

"Yup, otherwise it would have been really awkward because you my soul mate, it's what my kinds calls our mates." Just when I didn't think she could surprise me anymore she did, it was a good surprise though.

I smiled wide at her and we once again got sucked into a staring contest that neither of us seemed wiling to lose. Without breaking eye contact, Isabella asked, "So...we don't really know anything about each other," she said and I nodded, "So in order to get to know each other since it seems like we're going to be spending a very long time together, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

I continues to stare at her for awhile before I finally answered, "Of course I would." She smiled even wider.

"Great," she exclaimed, "Is tonight okay?" I nodded, "Great, I'll pick you up at seven okay." I nodded again, too happy to actually form words. "Okay, well my cell phone number is 732-941-8666, I'm assuming your going to remember that, text me your address so I can pick you up and I'll see you then." Then she moved closer and kissed my cheek. I smiled dumbly when she did but frowned when in the next second she was gone, like she just disappeared.

I looked around to see where she could of went but I could see her anywhere, I couldn't even hear her heartbeat which meant she was definitely gone.

Oh well, I have to go home and pick out my outfit. Maybe Alice can help...actually on second thought, I'll just ask Esme to help.


	4. Chapter 4

You know what's annoying? When your writing a chapter or a paper or whatever it is your writing (in my case the forth chapter to this story) and you have a different window open and you go to click on something but you accidentally exit out of the window that your typing on and then when you go to hit cancel so that you don't actually exit out of said window and you hit the discard button and you exit out of it without saving what you were typing and you delete 3/4th's of the chapter and then you have to write it all over again. Now I know why all my teachers always tell me to save my work every five minutes, so stuff like this doesn't happen. Enjoy the forth chapter:)!

And i"m so sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been really busy.

Chapter four

Bella's POV

I really have absolutely no idea why I asked Rosalie out on a date TONIGHT, I mean really. I have four hours to plan what we would be doing, make sure every things in order, pick out what I'm going to wear, take a shower, change, and do my hair and make up, pick up Rosalie and go to wherever it is I planned the date. Four hours.

Okay, I can do this, all I have to do is come up with something really amazing and make sure it happens with out a problem then get ready...in four hours. Yes, all I have to do is stop complaining and just do it. I got this.

I had been pacing my room for about an hour just trying to think up something that would be amazing for the date. I could take Rosalie to a really nice restaurant but she's a vampire and the only thing she eats...drinks, is blood and I don't think the restaurant will serve her that. I could just take her on a really long walk and hopes she doesn't notice just how boring it is simply because she's in my presence. Okay that made me seem really conceded but whatever. Could do that though because one, she not a dog, I can't just take her on a walk and she'll be happy, and two, she deserves so much better than that.

Charlie must have gotten really annoyed with my pacing because he finally made a appearance in my room, "What in gods name has you pacing so much Isabella?" he asked

"Don't call me Isabella, and I'm trying to think up something to do for my date tonight."

Charlie crunched up his face, "You have a date tonight?"

"Didn't I tell you?" he shook his head. I guess it makes sense, I had been so focused on Rosalie and our date since I left her, "Well I have a date with Rosalie tonight and I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do."

Charlie smirked at me, "Rosalie Hale?" I nodded, "The vampire?" I nodded again, "Your mate." again...I nodded, "You finally got the courage to ask her out on a date?"

I was about to nod again when I realized what he said and I glared at him. "yes okay, I saw her today and we talked and I asked her out and she said yes and now I have to plan a date."

He looked at me like I was stupid, "So, you asked Rosalie out on a date today...for tonight?" he asked and I nodded, "You do you expect to plan a date in," he looked at the watch on his wrist, "Three hours?"

I glared at him again for pointed out the obvious, "I don't know okay, I was so focused on Rosalie and the fact that she said yes that I didn't even think about the planning and everything. I just want to get to now her and as soon as possible okay, the only logical thing I could think of was to make the date for tonight."

He shuffled awkwardly at my rambling about the date and Rosalie. Charlie had never been one to be good at expressing and dealing with emotion, let alone from a seemingly seventeen year old girl. "Um... okay. I guess I felt that way about Renee when we were young." he said and shuddered and the thought of his ex wife. HE took a deep breath and looked at me again, "Listen Bella, you have power's, use them. It won't even mater because Rosalie's a vampire so you won't have to hind it or anything. Just um...be yourself and I'm sure you'll be fine, you always come up with some pretty cool ideas." He nodded awkwardly again and left the room to go back downstairs where I heard him turn on a baseball game.

I thought about what Charlie had said. I did have powers and I could use them because Rosalie wasn't human either.

I smiled wide, I just got the best idea... now I just have to pick out something to wear. Crap.

Rosalie's POV

Why don't I have anything to wear.

I had an entire room full of clothes and I don't have a single thing to wear, and yes, that made sense.

I was all my clothes around the room looking for something to wear but I couldn't find anything. I was the only one home so I was kind of glad that no one was hear to see me going crazy like this, but apparently Esme came home early because when I turned around to throw something else she was standing in the doorway looking at me like I had just grown another head.

"What are you doing Rosalie?" she asked.

I stopped and stared at her for a couple of second before I went back to throwing my clothes around the room, "I have a date tonight and I have absolutely nothing to wear." I said, still throwing all my clothes and I'm pretty sure that Esme is having a panic attack at the mess I'm making.

"Okay, Rosalie, calm down and relax. First of all, you have a lot of things to wear, we just have to see what will work. Um, your date, who is it with? Bella?" I nodded, "Well, I'm sure she'll like you in anything. Um, where are you going?"

"I don't know, she didn't say." I answered back.

"Well, then you have to be prepared for anything. Dressed for anything." Esme said.

What do you mean?" I asked

"Well you have dress in a outfit that's both casual and elegant. Now, she knows your a vampire right?" I nodded again, "Then she's not going to take you to a restaurant so you don't have to worry about that and there aren't any plays or show going on in anywhere around here and...well honestly I can't think of anything that she could have planned." she furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a moment, "Well anyway, clothes. Lets pick out something to wear shall we dear."

It took a little over two hours to finally pick out what I was going to wear and I know what your thinking, you're vampires, shouldn't have taken less time. Well it needed to be perfect so shut up. But anyway, Esme and I finally decided what I was going to wear. It was a little Black strapless dress that fell just above my knees wilth dark Shaw over it. We just let my hair fall loose around my shoulders and let me tell you, I look great

"Okay, so your all dressed and you look beautiful Rosalie." Esme said as she smiled at me, "I'm happy for you, that you finally meet your mate I mean, and I'm sorry about Edward...and Carlisle.

I got a bit confused at that, "Why are you sorry about Carlisle?"

"Because he picked Edward's side over yours without even asked any questions or hearing what you had to say. It wasn't far to you, or any of you guys how he seems to favor Edward most of the time."

My mouth dropped open, "You realized how he favors the golden boy?" she looked at me weird, "I mean Edward."

The looked of understanding came over her face, "Ah, yes, I could see how Edward would be the Golden boy, especially in Carlisle's eyes, Edward was the first one he turned."

"Just because he turned him first doesn't mean he can play favorites with him, I mean if anything Edward if the worst person out of all of us," Esme gave me a look, Edward was still one of her children, "Come on mom, all he does is sulk around complaining about everything. How we have no souls and how we're all damned to eternity in hell. I mean it's exhausting listening to him all the time. He always complains about Jasper and how he still has some problems controlling his thirst but mom, out of all of us Edward is the one with the least control."

She nodded, "I know Rosalie but," she started to say but I interrupted her.

"No mom, do you know how much that effects Jasper when he says things about it. Edward really has no room to talk, Jasper has more control than him."

"Rosalie I know he does but what do you want me to do, if I say something than Carlisle will go into defensive daddy mode and give me this long speech about how important Edward is and then he'll completely disregard what I said, there's really nothing I could do." she said.

"He's your mate mom, he should listen to you and he should hear you out. More importantly he shouldn't defend Edward as he does, it should be you he's defending. Your his mate not Edward"

"I know that Rosalie and I know that sometimes it might seem as though Edward is maybe more important to him but you have to understand that Edward was the first person that he ever turned, he was the first person after the Volturi that stayed with him, and lived with him."

To me, her argument didn't make sense at all. A Vampire's mate should still be more important then someone they sired. Plain and simple. But I really didn't want to fight with her about this anymore, it was making me depressed and I shouldn't be depressed with my first date with my mate being tonight. I'm supposed to be happy. "Okay, whatever. So...what time is it?" I asked.

Esme looked at her watch on her wrist, "It's 6:47."

My eyes widened as I heard the time. Oh my god, it's almost seven and I still haven't texted Isabella the address. "Where's my phone? Where's my phone?" I kept asking as I looked around my room.

Esme just stood there and looked at me weirdly, like seriously, big help she was. "Rosalie, you put your phone in your pocket." Oh

"I knew that." I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started texting Isabella.

Rosalie: My address is 654 E. Division St

I put my phone down, expecting her to take a while to text me back, or not to text me at all, but to my surprise, she did. And right away too.

Isabella: It's about time, I've been sitting in my car for twenty minutes waiting for you to text me.

I smiled at that, she's sweet.

Rosalie: Sorry, I lost track of time.

Isabella: were you thinking about me?

Rosalie: No

Isabella: Really :-(

Rosalie: Maybe a little.

Isabella: Good, because I was thinking about you too. I"m on my way, see you soon.

Rosalie: Okay. Drive safe.

I put my phone down when I realized she wasn't going to text back and looked over at Esme who has a huge smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you look so happy, it's nice." She smile even bigger and walked over to sit on my bed, which I kind of don't even know why I have, "So...you were texting Bella right?"

I looked up, surprised, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I get that same look whenever I think about Carlisle."

I was about to reply but the door bell int interrupted me, I looked down at my phone to see the time. It was only 6:54, there was no way that could be Isabella because we're at least thirty minutes away from Forks. I looked at Esme and we shared a confused glance, no one ever comes here.

Esme got off my bed and walked towards my door, "I'll go see who it is and I'll be right back, Okay." she said as she walked out the door and I nodded.

A few seconds later I heard Esme open the door and she began to talk.

"Hello, How can I help you dear." she said in her sweet motherly voice.

"Hello ma'am. I am Isabella, I am supposed to be picking Rosalie up for out date this evening. I apologize, I am somewhat early." I heard in response.

Shocked, I made my way at human speed downstairs, still listening to their conversation. How did she get here so fast though?

"Oh, hello dear, it's lovely to meet you. Please, come in."

At this point in was already in the living room so I saw Isabella walking into the house. "Thank you ma'am, and you as well." she said.

As Isabella walked in Esme stopped her to give her a hug. She seemed surprised at first but then melted into it just like everyone does. As they pulled away Esme said, "Please dear, call me Esme."

Isabella looked a little uncomfortable but I didn't know what it was from. It was Either the hug, or the idea of calling mom, Esme. Either way, Isabella smiled at her and asked, "How about Mrs. Cullen." Well, I guess it wasn't the hug then.

Esme looked a little confused, not used to someone that looked so young to have such manners as to refuse to call someone older then themselves by there surnames. She smiles and squeezed Isabella's arms, "Which ever your more comfortable with dear."

Isabella smiled back at her, "Thank you, you have a lovely home"

Esme's smile got even bigger, if you ever want to get on Esme's good side (Not that she has a bad side) all you have to do if compliment her design work. "Thank you dear, I designed it myself."

"You did? It's amazing Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you."

As Esme said that, Isabella turned towards me as if she new I was always there, which surprised me, I was very quite. I suppose I have a lot to learn about her then.

"Hello Rosalie, you look beautiful." She said and if I was still human, I'm sure I would have blushed, which would have been weird, because I never blushed.

"Thank you Isabella, You look gorgeous too." I said as I looked down at what she was wearing. She had on tight black skinny jeans that fit her in all the right places, knee high black leather boots, a dark, blood red, flowing blouse, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was kind of messy, almost wind blown but not quite, and it was down past her shoulders. She had on heavy eye liner, black eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She really was the most beautiful person I have every seen in my life.

"Thank you hun. Are you ready to go?" she asked and I swooned. Seriously...I swooned. She called me hun!

"Yeah, lets go." I said and walked to her by the door and grabbed her hand. "Bye mom, I'll see you later"

Isabella smiled at me then turned back to Esme, "It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Cullen, I hope to see you soon, perhaps you could show me some of the designs you have made." She said, she was so proper.

Esme smiled at her, "Of course dear, I would love to show you some. You two have fun on your date."

"We will, thank you." Isabella said as she turned back to me and lead me towards her beautiful car. When we got there she stepped in front of me and opened the passenger door.

"I looked at the door and then back at her, "Why thank you, aren't you charming."

She smiled back, "Always so I suppose you should get used to it." She smiled again and closed the door then walked over to the other side of the car and got in. "Ready for what will be the best date of your existence?"

"Sure am." I smiled at her as she started the car and began to drive down our long drive way, "You know, you speak like a very old person, like someone from a long time ago...very proper."

Isabella looked over to me and raised an eyebrow, "I am a very old person, and I am from a very long time ago."

I rolled my eyes, "I know, so am eye, I mean, not as old as you but I'm from a time where we spoke differently, but I adapted to the new ways of speaking as the times changed."

Isabella looked back at the road, "Well, I guess I could adapt to the new ways of speaking, however, it is so...so...well, it's so...horrible. I mean, people don't even use complete words anymore. Come one, really, they are small, simple words, I don't understand why they have to make them simpler when they already are. The way young people speak today is just so completely unacceptable, it makes them sound slow, disrespectful, and well, they just sound plan stupid." (AU: I"m not trying to offend anyone here, so please don't get mad or anything because I talk that way too:)

I looked over at her and smiled, she was really cute when she rambles, "Okay, I get what you're saying but really, 'perhaps,' I mean, who says that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella's POV

At first I had been a little skeptical when Rosalie hadn't text me her address. Maybe she didn't really want to go out with me. I had been sitting in my car just waiting...and waiting...and waiting...and waiting. Okay, I had been waiting for a really long time, like I was fucking bored it wasn't even funny. And I could stop thinking that Rosalie didn't want to see me. However, I quickly pushed that though out of my mind because I'm her mate, right? Aren't vampire in physical pain when they are without their mate for a long period of time?

Well maybe, I started to think but what cut off my the ringer of my cell phone informing me that I received a text message. I quickly opened the message and read it out loud, "My address is 654 E. Division St." I smiled and started the car before pulling out of my drive way, all while texting her back.

After I finished texting Rosalie a few times I quickly realized that I hadn't a clue where her house was. So I took my phone out again and put it into Google map and waited...and waited...and wait, Christ, why is this so slow.

Right when I was about to throw my phone out the window, the information I wanted popped up onto the screen. I looked over what it said and saw that her house was like thirty minutes away. It wasn't even in Fork. Why would they...oh right, vampires. DAH.

Turning from the road again, (I really wasn't looking at the road at all the whole time I was driving. That's not safe.) I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only a few minute until seven and I really didn't want to be late picking Rosalie up on our first date...even if it was her fault.

I looked in the rear view mirror to make sure no other cars were around. When I was sure there wasn't I quickly teleported my car to the road just before where her drive way starts. I turned onto into her drive and slowed the speed of the car, and well, drove. For five minutes. Who the Hell has a drive way so long that it takes five minutes to drive down at 45mph. I mean, I get that there vampires and everything , so they want to be secluded, but seriously. They already live like thirty minutes away from Forks, and it's the only building within a twenty mile radius so no one comes out this way anyway. Did they really need a drive way this long. Just put up a gate or something.

FINALLY, I reached there house and looked at it with praise. I wasn't surprised that it was so big, I knew that they had money from the cars that they drove to school. I knew that they must have collected a lot of money over the years as well.

The house itself was beautiful. I wasn't familiar with who's working it was, which surprised me. I loved architecture very much and could usually tell who had built it just by looking at the certain styles and little details added onto the building that represented it's designer, but I couldn't place it. How strange.

I stopped the car and took a deep breath then got out slowly, walked up to the door at a human pace and knocked...and waited. I waited for what seemed like forever, and I've lived that long so I know what it feels like. Couldn't they just use vampire speed to get to the...

My inner rambling was interrupted by the door opening and I looked up and smiled, expecting it to be Rosalie. I opened my mouth to great her but quickly shut it when I saw that it wasn't her. Instead it was another vampire, shorter than Rosalie with caramel colors hairs falling past her shoulders. She had a pale, dah she's a vampire, heart shaped face that held deep, loving gold eyes that instantly made me feel calm, comfortable, and loved and I instantly knew that this must be the mother figure of the family. She was a little bit taller to me and slender.

I was torn out of my observation by her speaking for the first time, "Hello, how can I help you dear?" oh, wow, her voice was so soft, like a loving mother's would be. I made me smile even though I wanted to frown...and cry, I never knew my mother.

I pushed my thought aside and relied, "Hello, ma'm" I smiled wider, polite as always, "I am Isabella, I am supposed to be picking Rosalie up for our date this evening. I apologized, I am somewhat early."

Her eyes widened in shock for a few second before they returned to the warm loving ones. I couldn't tell if her shock the result of being introduced to her daughter's mate or because I was being so polite. Not many people are these days.

"Oh, hello dear, it's lovely to meet you. Please come in." she said as she took a few steps back to let me in. I walked into the house and looked around for a second before focusing my attention back on her, but not before noticing Rosalie stepping off of the last step at the stairs.

"Thank you ma'am, and you as well." As I finished what I was saying, the caramel haired vampire stepped forward, stretched her arms out, leaned in and then wrapped her arms around me in a loving embrace. I stiffened for a second before I relaxed into her arms and hugged her back.

We pulled away from each other and she smiled at me again. A smile that I couldn't help but return. "Please dear, call me Esme."

I hesitated again. I was never fond of calling people who were older than me by their first name. I know that sounds stupid because no one is older than me but in appearance, I'm only seventeen, and I could pass as maybe twenty or twenty-one. I know when people are physically older than me, and I just feel as though it would be rude to address them as though they are around the same age as I.

I could easily tell that Esme was older then me, obviously, or she wouldn't pass as the mother figure for Rosalie and the rest of them. Although when she smiled, she seemed a lot younger but I could tell she had been turned in her late twenties, maybe when she was twenty-six or twenty-seven, but definitely no later than that.

I smiled nervously at her, "How about Mrs. Cullen?"

She looked a little confused at first but then her expression changed and I think she could tell that I wasn't comfortable addressing her so casually because she gave me somewhat of a proud smile and nodded in understanding. "Which ever you're more comfortable with dear."

"Thank you, you have a lovely home." I couldn't help but saying, hoping that she would give me the name of the person who designed it.

Mrs. Cullen's smile got even bigger than it was before, if that was possible, "Thank you dear, I designed it myself."

I was a little shocked, I hadn't been expecting that. "You did?" I asked, even though she just said she did, "It's amazing Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you."

As she said that, I turned towards the stairs to greet Rosalie and smiled. She seemed surprised that I knew she was there, but all vampires have that reaction when they figure out that I know where they are or when they enter a room. It's like they think they are the fast, quietest creature alive, and no one else can sense them. I would be very critical about that but I also know that vampire are very secluded creatures, so they don't really converse or interact with other species, besides humans, so they don't really know what else is out there.

"Hello Rosalie, you look beautiful." I said and she smiled. I also saw Mrs. Cullen smiling out of the corner of my eye. Oh yeah, points for me!

She replied and told me that I looked gorgeous as well, then I asked her if she was ready to go. When she said she was, she walked towards me and was almost to the door when she said good bye to her mother and waited for me.

I turned to Mrs. Cullen again, "It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Cullen. I hope to see you soon. Perhaps you could show me some of the designs you have made." I said and I really meant it. I would love to see some of her work. If this house was any indication, then the rest of her work must be just as amazing.

She seemed happy when I said that, "Of course dear, I would love to show you some. You to have fun on your date."

I smiled at her again and turned to Rosalie to offer my hand. She took it and lead her towards my care, which she was gawking at. As I opened the door for her, I smiled when she said I was charming and she got in. I closed her door and walked around to the other side and got in myself. I turned my gaze towards the house where Mrs. Cullen was still standing and smiled goodbye. My smile onlt got bigger when she smiled back.

As I started to drive my car back down the drive was, only fast because there was no way in hell I was spending another five minutes in a freaking drive way, Rosalie started talking. I had expected her to ask where we were going but she didn't. Nope, she started talking about how old I sounded. Odd.

Of course I would sound old though, I am old and I told her so but all she said was that I should adapt to the change. Only, why would I want to. I rather enjoy sounding somewhat intelligent when I talk. Just when I thought she was going to stop making fun of my speech, she had to go and comment on the word 'perhaps'. Why, out of everything I say, does everyone comment on that one word the most. I mean, plenty of people say it...Right?

Esme's POV

I hadn't been expecting a young girl to be standing outside my door when I answered it, and I really wasn't expecting said young girl to be Rosalie's mate. Not that it was Isabella, just that she had gotten here so fast. Rosalie had said that she lived in Forks, but Forks was thirty minutes away.

Oh well, maybe she was speeding, lord know we do.

I had been pleasantly surprise when Isabella had begun talking. She was so sweet and polite for some one of such a young age. But then I remembered that Rosalie and the other kids had said that she was not human, so maybe she was stuck at a certain age like us.

However, I made me wonder just exactly how old Isabella really was then. Surely she must have been born some time ago, to have such impeccable manners. Maybe the Early 1900's. I'm sure I'll find out eventually. I should ask Rosalie, she probably already knows.

Anyway, Isabella is just wonderful, and she had an interest in my house designs. Maybe architecture interest her as well. I hope so, none of the other kids, or Carlisle like it. They always get so distant when I begin to talk about it, like they are listen in the back of their heads but they aren't actually hearing what I am saying. It's rather rude, they could at least pretend.

I'll have to ask Rosalie to bring Isabella over to the house one day so I can show her all my design, it should be fun. Maybe she and I could work in my next project together.

I couldn't help but smile at the way Isabella treated Rosalie, telling her she looked beautiful when she saw her, offering her hand, and opening doors for her. It was so sweet.

I mad me sad, however, when I thought about my own relationship with my mate. Carlisle hadn't opened a door for me in decade, which is so strange considering how polite he is. He does it fr everyone else, so why not me?

Our marriage had used to be so wonderful, full of happy memories and such. Of course Edward was in all of them, he went everywhere with us after I was changed, he even went on out honeymoon with us.

I know that Edward was the first person Carlisle had changed, and the first person he had welcomed into his coven, but it is quite strange how he act towards him. And the level of affection he gives Edwars, it's like he babies him half the time and the other have he acts like Edward is the king of the World and just does what he say.

Maybe Rosalie is right, I just don't want to believe it. Oh, and poor, poor Jasper. I'll have to have a very long talk with Carlisle later, and Edward isn't here so maybe it can actually happen.

Now, when is Carlisle getting home from work again...oh, he's visiting Edward in Alaska. Well, It'll just have to be a very, very,very long talk.

Not wanting to think about my sad marriage I focused on happier things, like Isabella. As she came into my mind, I walked upstairs and into my studio and started to prepare a portfolio that I could show my future daughter.

Rosalie's POV

I had asked Isabella several times where we where going but all she kept saying was that it was a surprise and drove deeper and deeper into the green forest.

After a while I just gave up, crossed my arms, pouted and looked out the window. All I saw was green, which isn't new because we live in Forks but I've hunted in this forest many times and I know it like the back of my hand. The road she was on leads to nowhere, which only made me wonder even more, where the hell is she taking me.

I was about to ask her once again when she pulled over onto a hidden trail and stopped the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition at she did. I looked at her with confusion written all over my face and she smile.

Isabella opened her car door, got out, shut the door and walked around the car and opened my door.

I looked up at her smiling face and furrowed my eyebrows, "Come on, get out." she said as she held out her hand for me to take.

I hesitated when I grabbed her hand but I did non the less and she pulled my out of the car. "What are we doing here. I swear to god, if you brought me here to murder me I will..." I said but her laughing cut me off.

"Do not worry Rosalie, you will see," she said as she pulled on my hand a tugged me closer to her. When I was no less then an inch away, she threw her arms around my neck and I automatically put mine around her waist, holding her close. "And I would never murder you. I like you far to much." she stated confidently and kissed me on the corner of my mouth.

She went to pull away but I just held her closer, "How much?" I asked

She smirked and brought her mouth right next to my ear and I could feel her warm breath on it. I felt her smirk widen as I shivered, "You will see."

She pulled back away from my and captured my hand in hers again, then started walking deeper into the forest. Following her, I looked down towards the ground, contempt with the comfortable silence between us.

However, after a few seconds of walking, I looked up and gasped when the dirt, fallen leaves, and broken tree branched I ad been walking on turned into amazing, rich, white sand.

As I lifted my gaze, my mouth dropped open in shock because before me wasn't the dense, populated forest just outside of Forks. I was a beautiful white beach. Then my gaze fell upon the deep blue silk sheet that laid, spread out on the sand which a few lit candles, a basket, and two wine glasses.

I turned to look at the amazing girl beside me and she smiled, "Let's get to know each other, yeah?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rosalie's POV

I didn't know what to say to her after she suggested we get to know each other. She had began walking towards the blanket while I stood still where I stood, to shocked to move. I guess she realized that I wasn't walking with her because she stopped walking and turned around to look at me with a confused expression. I don't understand why she was confused though, she had to have expected me to be shocked when we just magically appeared on a beach.

"What is wrong?" I heard her ask, however I didn't fully register what she was saying. "Hello? Rosalie?" she was still talking I just couldn't hear her. I was too focused on the beach.

Suddenly, I saw a hand waving in front of my face and I snapped back to reality. When did she get so close? "Rosalie? Are you alright?"

"...Ummm..." was my oh-so-intelligent- response. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little shocked is all." I said as I spun in a circle to get a better look at the beach. It was a island actually. It was a little smaller smaller than Isle Esme, the island Carlisle had gotten for Esme, but I was more beautiful, like is was maintained better. Almost as if there were people on the island for more than a couple days every few years. I wonder if Isabella came here a lot.

There was a larger Italian styled mansion on a hill in the distance that looked like it had been built a few hundred years ago, or at least styled after an old house. It had to be at least three stories tall, made completely of off-white bricks. It had a large wooden door directly in the center of the house with a spiral staircase on each side of it. There were marble pillar holding up a balcony over the door with sliding doors leading into the house. The mansion had plenty of windows, all quite large, with pristine white drapes blocking the inside view.

The house was surrounded by plants as well. There were two large bushes on either side of the stairs and smaller bushes going along the front of the house with beautiful flowers everywhere. Ivy was completely covering the side of the house that I could see. I could see that there was a patio behind the house, followed by a pool and a large garden.

After staring at the house for a few second longer before I turned back to Isabella, "Is that your house?"

She smiled when I finally talked again and turned to where my attention had once again been drawn. It really was a beautiful house, that most beautiful house I had ever seen. Esme would love to see it.

"Yes it is. I built it in the late seventeen hundreds. I will give you a tour after we have our picnic." She said and I found myself nodding my head before I realize what she said.

"You built this house?"

"Yes, I did. I had become somewhat bored at the time so I decided to build a new one," she replied.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Usually, when someone gets bored they read a book...not build a house." I said and she smile before she began walking towards the blanket again, however this time a followed her.

Once we reached it, we both sat down on opposite sides of the blanket so that we could see each other better and she reached into the basket and pulled out two bottles. When I looked into the basket I saw that there was nothing else in it and looked up at her confused.

When she noticed my confused look she smiled, "I ate already. I thought it would have been rude I I ate while you couldn't." Aw, she's so considerate.

She opened one of the bottle and pored it into one of the wine glasses before closing it again and setting the wine glass down next to her as she reached for the other bottle. Again, I showed her my confusion, "It's blood, animal blood of course, mines wine." she explained but I was still confused.

"How did you get animal blood?"

"I called a friend of mine and he got it for me, he got it from a lion in Africa. It's still alive, no death on our first date." she joked.

I smiled, overjoyed that she would go through all that trouble for me. "Thank you."

"You welcome." she handed me the glass of blood.

"So back to the house." I said and was about to continue when she interrupted me.

"I thought we were going to get to know each other, not a house." she smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you built the house, so I will be getting to know you." I said in a DAH tone.

"Okay, what would you like to know?" she asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Why did you build it?"

"Well, like I said, I was bored at the time and I had just donated all my other home to charities so I thought I would build a new one. I need a place to live didn't I."

"Why did you donate all your other houses." I asked.

"I was not really using them anymore, I wanted to build newer houses near by, some of them had memories that I had rather not remember. I suppose most of all, I wanted a home in a more secluded area and all of them were in very populated areas."

"Well, why did you have them if they were in populated areas?"

She smiled, "So many questions. When I had built them, the area were not populated. However, over time, people migrated, discovered new land and settles. As the population grew the area around my homes became more populated." she said and I nodded.

"Well, why build it here?"

"Well, the only person populating this island is me, and since I own the island no one else will."

"You own the island?" I asked, surprised and she nodded. I looked around, trying to think of more questions, "How long did it take to build?"

"Around two years."

"And you did it all by yourself?"

Isabella looked back at the house and smile fondly at it, "I did"

"Why did you style it like that?"

she looked back at me, "I was born in what would become Italy. I had never liked to travel before, I suppose I was not comfortable with leaving my home, or perhaps I was afraid, I do not know. Over time humans became to populate the land, and as you know the Roman empire formed, then Italy. Up until around 943 I had never left. Then a friend I had once known had convinced me to travel with her, and I traveled the world. I went everywhere, there are not very many places on this Earth that I have not seen. However, Italy will always be my home so I often found myself back in Italy every few month. My entire life I had been surrounded by Italian styled homes and I knew that I would spend much of my time here so I wanted to build a house that would remind me of my home."

I took a few second to process what she had said, realizing that she had shared a part of her life and let me get to know her even though I was so content on talking about her house. "Have you ever brought anyone her before?"

She looked right into my eyes when she answered, "No. I have never brought anyone here before. It has always been my...special place if you will. It has always been just mine, I had never meet anyone that I thought was special enough to bring here, I had never meet someone that I wanted to share this with...until now."

I didn't know how to respond to what she said, besides smiling at her like she was the greatest person to ever step foot on the earth, which to me she was.

I looked back at the house, "How often do you come here?"

She looked at the house as well, "Often. Well...that was quite vague. When I am not traveling, or spending time with the Swans, I am more than less here. I suppose, 90% percent of the years I am here." she said and looked back at me, "So I hope you like it here, because if you wish to spend the rest of your life with me, you will probably be here a lot."

I stared at the house for a few more seconds, thinking over what she had just said before I tuned to look at her with a smile on my face, happy not only that I meant so much to her that she would bring me here, but because she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. "If you wanted to spend most of your time in a garbage dump, I would be there if I could be with you. And I love it here, by the way, It's relaxing."

Isabella smiled at me as she leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes. When do I get that tour?"

She looked down at our glasses and then at the bottles. Upon seeing that they were both almost empty she put everything back in the basket, stood up with it in her hand, and helped me up. "Well, I suppose I can give it to you now." she said as she began leading me towards the house. Still holding my hand. "Since all through the picnic you asked me questions about my house, why don't we get to know each other during the tour. And I do mean each other."

"But what if I have a question about the house while you give me the tour?" I asked and she looked at me with a 'really?' look.

"Then you can ask and I shall answer. I just meant that we should ask a few question about each other throughout the tour."

"I know, I was just messing with you."

She smiled at me and lead me up the right side of the stairs that lead to her front door. When we reached it I realized that it was a lot bigger then I thought it was, I mean, it was gigantic.

She pushed it open with no effort at all and walked inside, pulling me along and set the basket on a table off to the side of the door.

The first thing I saw when I walked into the mansion was the foyer. It was the largest foyer I had ever seen in a house before with a high ceiling that had to be at least two stories tall. There was a big crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling that lite up the foyer. Two old table on each side of the door and a large circle set in between the two staircases, above an old red rug. There were two sets of spiral staircases like the ones that had been outside that lead to the second floor. They were white marble, covered in a black runner. There were only two door ways, one one each side of the stairs.

"Well," Isabella spoke, startling be out of my daze, "This is the foyer, why don't we start with the living room," she pointed to the doorway to the left, "and we can work our way around to the kitchen, "She pointing to the door way to the right, "And the new can go to the second floor and then the third, after that I can take you outside to the patio and give you a tour of the gardens. How does that sound?"

"Amazing. But what about the basement?"

"Oh, that is just the cellar." she said and continues when I raised an eyebrow, "I am Italian, Rosalie, I love wine."

She lead me into the living room, which was just as extravagant as the foyer and we worked our way through the rest of the ground floor, all why getting to know each other.

"Let's play twenty questions." I suggested and Isabella nodded her head, "What's your favorite color?

"Red. And yours?" she answered.

"Same"

"Okay, what is your favorite book?"

We went on like that as she showed me around the first floor. She showed me the living room, the home theater, weirdly, a bowling alley, a few bathrooms, both dining rooms, one larger than the other, a few guest rooms and the kitchen.

The second floor was mostly taken up by a very large library, which strangely had a swimming pool in it. When I asked her about it she said that she watched to much of Doctor who, which was her favorite show. She was scandalized when she learned that I had never seen it and had set a date in which we would have a Marathon of it. Besides the library, the second floor held more guest rooms (which now that I think about it, made absolutely no sense because no one ever comes her besides her...and now me. She said it was just for show because every house need guest rooms. Weird.) ad game room, and a few more bathrooms.

The third floor hold the second floor of the library and Isabella's bedroom, closet, and office. That's it. I was surprised when I had found out the the library had a second floor because it was already very big on the second floor and I couldn't tell that there was another floor from the previous one.

Isabella's room was very simple, and very much her. The walls were all dark red and the windows were covered by white curtains. All the furniture were old black wooden peaces with silver handles. She had a king size bed which was cover with a sheer, dark gray canopy, and had black silk sheets.

There were two doors in her room, one that lead to the master bathroom that held a large, black marble bathtub, a glass shower, and a larger, two sink counter top with a long mirror hanging over it.

The other door lead to a large circular room that was painted completely black with black hardwood floors and white drapes that covered the windows that went all the way around the room. The only thing that was in the room was a large white piano in the very center of the room.

I took a few steps into the room when Isabella started talking, "That piano is hundreds of years old. This is actually my favorite room in the house. I can stay in here for hours and play." she said and I looked at her but didn't say anything. "Would you like the tour of the gardens now?" she asked and I nodded.

Isabella lead me back down to the ground floor of the house and out the back door, onto the patio. She lead me around the large swimming pool and towards tat start of a maze, created by bushes. For a few minutes as she lead me through the garden maze, neither of us said anything, content with being in each others pres once. I didn't say anything until I noticed all of the roses.

"Are roses your favorite flower?"

"They are, they always have been. Roses and Lilies."

"Roses are beautiful." I said

Isabella stopped walking and turned towards me, making me stop as well, she looked straight into my eyes with her beautiful blue ones and spoke, "They are, they remind me of you."

I didn't respond, I couldn't. My brain could seem to form words at the moment and I didn't want to just stand there and look like a idiot so I stepped forwards and put my hand on her cheek, lowering my face down to hers. She seemed to have gotten what I was doing because she stepped closer as well so that there was any space between us and rapped her arms around my neck, leaning up towards me.

I don't know how to explain it without seeming like a cliche right out of a Shakespeare play or a teenage romance novel, but it was as if the second our lips connect my world stopped and stood still. The garden and all the roses disappeared. The house, the flowers, the beach, everything. I was just me and her standing there in a intimate embrace that I never wanted to end.

Unfortunately, it did, because unlike me, Isabella does have to breath.

She pulled away with a dazed look on her fave and hooded eyes and I imagine my face looks the same. Running her hands through my hair, she looked up at my a smiled at me with so much love that I didn't care about anything in that moment besides her. I didn't care that I was vampire that had to prey on other living thing in order to survive. I didn't care that I would live for eternity, stuck at the same age because I would be able to live it with her. As long as I had Isabella, I just didn't care.

"Do you want to go on a walk down the beach?" she asked. Unlike her however, I still couldn't form words so I just nodded.

She lead me around the house and down the beach, right up to the water so that as we walked the tide washed over our feet.

We didn't talk at all during our walk, and we didn't have to. I don't even know how long we walked for, all I know is that when I looked up towards the sky it was dark blue, almost black and the stars were shining brighter then I had ever seen them.

Maybe it was because I was looking at them from a new prospective. Maybe it was because is was finally happy for once since I had been turned and I could see the beauty and light the stars held. Maybe it was just because I was with Isabella.

"It is getting late, I should get you home. It is a school night after all." Isabella said after what I guess was a few hours of walking.

I was reluctant to to leave but I knew she was right so I nodded my head and the next thing I know, we were right next to her car in the forest just outside of Forks. "How do you do that?"

She smiled at me as she opened the doors for me and held my hand as I got in, "You will see," she said and closed the door.

The next second she was in the drivers seat and I know she did that just to tease me because she was smirking as she put her seat belt on.

I rolled my eyes and waited for her to start the car, but when she didn't I looked at her, confused. "Seat belt." she said.

I rolled my eyes again but put my seat belt on anyway, "You know it wouldn't matter if I wore it or not right?" I asked.

Isabella nodded, started the car and began to drive while she took my hand in hers, "I know, but I feel better when you're wearing it." she said and I swooned. She's so sweet.

We drove in silence the entire drive, with her thumb rubbing my knuckles. When we got to my house she told me to wait and got out of the car, walking over to my side and opened the door for me, then took my hand and helped me out.

"Aren't you charming." I smirked at her and she smiled back.

"Always." was her reply as she lead me up to my door and turned towards me when we finally reached it.

I knew my family was here and that they could her us and so did she, but she didn't seem to care.

"I had a lot of fun, thank you." I told her and she smiled back at me.

"As did I, and it was my pleasure." she said as she stepped closer to me and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I smiled back and leaned down to meet her lips half way.

Right when our lips brushed against each others, the front door to my house burst open and we jumped apart, startled that we didn't hear anyone on the other side.

"What do you think you're doing with my mate?" yelled a voice that I knew way to well.

But...I thought Edward was in Alaska.

Why the Hell is back in Forks already?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Esme's POV

I had been in my studio working on putting a portfolio together to show Bella the next time she came over when I heard the commotion down stairs. I had been so absorbed in what I had been doing the I didn't hear anyone approach the house.

"Ha, I totally beat you." oh, it was just the kids. I wonder what Emmett won.

"You only beat my by a second Emmett, there's no need to boast about it." I heard Jasper reply.

"I still won bro."

"Yeah, because you cheated." Alice said,

Of course Alyssa stepped in to defend her mate, "No he didn't, if anyone cheated it was yo and Jasper."

"How did we cheat?" Alice yelled.

"You told Jasper what Emmett would do."

That was when all hell broke loose. Emmett and Alyssa started yelling at Jasper and Alice, and they started yelling back.

Putting down a picture of a house, I sighed and began to walk down stairs to defuse the fight.

Once I got into the living room I saw my children yelling at each other over their childish games, "Children." I said but it seems to have gone unheard. "Children," I tried again, but still nothing.

I was about to say it again but I was interrupted when the door slammed shut and my children stopped their bickering to look towards the noise, finally noticing that I was in the room while they were at it.

"What is going on in here?" Carlisle said as he walked further into the room, Edward right behind him.

Completely ignoring Carlisle, I addressed my son, "Edward, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Alaska."

Not even bothering to look at me, Edwars answered, "Yes well Carlisle said I could come back."

Tilting my head in confusion, I looked at my mate, "Carlisle, we talked about this. Edwards wasn't to return for two weeks."

"I know dear, however, I felt as though it was a little extreme." he said.

Before I could say anything, Emmett did, "Extreme, He cracked her bone...in front of an entire class of humans."

"Yes, but it was an accident." Carlisle replied.

"He hurt her." Alice screamed.

Once again, Carlisle defended Edward, "He didn't mean to."

"It doesn't matter if her meant to or not, her still did it." Jasper said, "He clearly doesn't have the control to be around her at the moment, or any human for that matter, with the way Isabella's blood calls to him."

"Oh, don't talk to me about control you fool, you barely have any yourself." Edward sneered and Alice was about to step in to defend her mate when Jasper looked down I shame, but in cut in.

"Do not talk to my son like that young man." I said and Jasper turned to me with a small smile, happy that I was defending him instead of Edward

Carlisle's head snapped towards me and he glared, "Jasper isn't your only son Esme."

"Nor is Edward yours, Carlisle."

The room seemed to stand still as Carlisle and I stared at each other. None of my children seem to know what to say at their parent figures arguing, it had never actually happened in front of them before.

Alyssa was the brave soul that broke the silence, "I don't mean to be rude, but why did you decide Edward could come back?"

Carlisle turned his gaze towards her and it softened a bit, "Well Edwards explained," he started saying but stopped when Emmett, Alyssa, Alice, and Jasper all snickered.

"Of course." they said at the same time and rolled their eyes.

Carlisles stare once again turned into a glare, "What is that supposed to mean?"

None of my children answered so I took it upon myself to make it clear, "No offense Carlisle," I said, even though I meant all the offense in the world, I was just to polite to say so, "But it always seems as though you side with Edward, and you do as he wished."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do" Emmett, Alyssa, Jasper, Alice and I all said at the same time.

Carlisle was about to respond when Jasper cut him off, "Wait, what was it exactly that Edward explains?"

"He explained that Jasper was wrong, that he must ave misread his gift and," Carlisle started.

"I was not wrong." Jasper said as he stood tall with his hands folded together behind his back, insulted that Carlisle would say he was wrong.

Carlisle didn't care however, "I'm afraid you were Jasper, Isabella is Edward's mate."

"No she's not, I saw the future. I might not be able to see Bella's future but I saw their wedding picture on the mantle next to all of ours" Alice interrupted before anyone else could.

"You shouldn't rely on your gift so much Alice," Edward said, "You're not always right."

"Well clearly neither are you, you idiot." she yelled back.

Before Edward could reply, we all heard another voice, "I had a lot of fun, thank you." it was Rosalie's. Bella must have brought her home from their date.

"As did I, and it was my pleasure." I heard Bella reply and I couldn't help but smile at how polite she was.

However, the smile was wiped off of my face when I saw Edward storming over to the door.

My children who were in the house and I all ran after him, trying to stop him from potentially hurting Rosalie or Bella and Carlisle walked after us at human pace, as though he didn't care.

Edward though the door open and revealed Rosalie and Bella about to kiss, but they broke apart in fright.

"What do you think you're doing with my mate." Edward shouted.

Rosalie looked very confused, probably not understanding what Edward was doing back in Fork already and Bella looked annoyed, probably already fed up with Edward's behavior.

I can't help but be sad because Edwards just ruined the perfect ending to what was probably a perfect date and all because Carlisle, my husband, my mate, cared more about Edwards then everyone else in out family...even me.

Rosalie's Pov

What the Hell was Dickward doing back in Forks. He wasn't supposed to be back for to week. He was supposed to be weeping in his misery in Alaska. What the fu...Carlisle.

Carlisle went to visit his little pride and joy in Alaska and probably let him come home, even though he talked to Esme about this.

I wasn't surprised, this wasn't the first time we went against Esme's word for Edward. I mean really, who was he mated to? I don't care you he turned first, Esme is supposed to be his mate not Edward so what the hell is wrong with him.

And did Dickward just call my Isabella his mate again, because I swear to god I will kill this mother fucker.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but Isabella is my mate. MINE."

"No she's not, she's mine." Edward screamed back as he grabbed Isabella by er arm and pulled her towards him.

Isabella ripped her arm away from him and came to stand in front of me, blocking Edward if her tried to attack me. "No, I am not," she said, "I apologize...well not really...but I am not your mate, I am Rosalie's. I believe that fact has become quite clear to those who possess a brain. Perhaps you can get your father to look at your because it does not seem to be working. He is a doctor, correct?" She said and I ad to fight to keep the smile off my face.

Emmett didn't seem to care because her burst out laughing as soon as she finished talking, "Dude, she just owned you." he said, all while laughing and Alyssa smacked him upside the head, which caused him to stop immediately. I was about to turn my attention back towards Isabella and Edward when I noticed Esme laughing quietly to herself with he smile hidden behind her hand. She noticed me looking and sobered quickly, but I could still see a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Bella, you are not to talk to me that way, do you understand?" Edward sneered.

"You cannot control boy."

"You are my mate, you are to do as I say."

"You are not supposed to control your mate, you are supposed to treat them as equals. Otherwise they might as well be your slave." she said.

Edwards tried to grab her again but I stepped around her an pushed him back into Emmett who grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, restraining him as he tried to attack.

"How dare you touch me. How dare you try to take my mate from me." He screamed.

Isabella, as calm as ever, stated, "If you would please refrain from calling me your mate, it really is quite repulsive to her myself being refereed to as your." huh, she really did look like she was going to vomit when he called her him mate.

"No, because you're mine."

"I am not a possession, I am a person." she said, "As are you, though you seem to think of yourself as a god, something in which you are far from." This is probably not the time to mention this, but Isabella is really hot when she's like this.

"Shut up you," Edward had started before I interrupted him.

"Don't talk to her like that." I screamed at him.

My defending her only seemed to enrage him more because he broke out of Emmett's hold and went to attack me, but before he could reach me Isabella threw him away from me and he collided with a tree on the other half of the yard, snapping it in half.

Before he even hit the ground, Emmett and Jasper ran over an restrained him from attacking again. See this, Carlisle tried to run over to help him, however, Alice and Alyssa prevented him from doing to.

Isabella turned towards Esme and spoke as polite as ever, as if nothing had happened, "I do apologize for this inconvenience... and for destroying one of your trees Mrs. Cullen. Would is be alright if Rosalie spent the evening at my home, I fear if she stays here you unstable son might do something to harm her, and I would hate for that to happen."

Esme didn't even think twice before responding, "Of course dear, I think that would be best."

Isabella smiled at her then turned to me, "Rosalie, can you please get in the car." She didn't wait for my reply, she took my hand and lead me back to her car and opened the door for me. When I didn't get in, she looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "Please, Rosalie." Sighing, I did as she wanted and got in the car. She closed the door and walked around the car.

Before she opened the door Edwards screamed, "No, you're mine." Isabella got in the car and slammed the door, put her seat belt on but didn't start the car.

"What are you waiting for?"

she looked over at me and smiled, all traces of her anger gone, "Seat belt."

I rolled my eyes and put my seat belt on, "Seriously," she smiled wider and nodded, started the car and drove off.

Once again, we didn't talk during the drive. I never liked talking while I was in a car, I like looking at the scenery as the car past. I don't think Isabella liked to talk while in a car either.

When we got to her house, her dad's cruiser wasn't in the drive way, "Where's your dad?"

Isabella got out of the car and walked around to open my door for me, "He went fishing with his friend. He will not be back until Tuesday. Do not worry." she smiled as she unlocked the door and lead me inside.

"So this is your house?" I asked as I looked around. It was nothing compared to her house on the island.

"No, this is Charlie's house, I am just staying here for a while."

"You never did tell me why you came to Forks."

"Oh, I did not. Well, I had not seen Charlie for a while and he told me that her was lonely, so I thought I would stay here for a year, to keep him company." she said as she lead me upstairs into her room. It had purple walls with books everywhere...figures.

"So, you're not actually related to him." I asked

"No, he is a descendant of a friend I had a very long time ago. I had promised her I would look after her family as long as I could."

"That was sweet." I said and sat on her bed.

"I guess, I," she said but was interrupted by her a banging on the door.

"Isabella, open the door." Edward...again. Does he always have to interrupt everything, I mean seriously.

Isabella walked over to her window and looked down confused, "How did he...he can track our scents, right?" she asked and I nodded, completely forgetting about that as well. She sighed and walked over to me, parting my legs and standing in between them and she grabbed my hands. "You know, there is nothing like falling asleep to the sounds of the ocean." she smiled, "Do you want to go back to the island? You can borrow some of my clothes and we can come back here to get my car before going to school."

"You know I can't sleep right?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "I know, but I would rather not be in the same town as him...or state...or country...or continent. And I would feel better if you were there with me. You don't have to stay in my room with me while I sleep. You can watch TV or read or play games. I just want to know that you are safe." She said and guess what I did. If you said I swooned then you are absolutely right. She is so damn perfect.

"Okay, but I would rather hold you while you sleep." I said and she smiled while nodding.

Underneath me I felt the bed get softer and the fabric change. I looked behind Isabella to confirm my suspicion, we were in her bedroom on the island.

"I am going to go get ready for bed in the bathroom. You can pick out sleep wear from the draw over there." she said as she pointed towards which draw then walked over to it and picked out her clothes, smiled at me and walked into her bathroom.

I got changed and slipped under the cover and waiter for her. When she was done in the bathroom she walked out and shut off the light then slipped under the covered next to me. I opened my arms and smiled at her, a smile she returned and scooted over into my arms and hide her face in my neck.

"Good night Love." she said as she closed her eyes.

Before I could reply I felt her breathing even out, indicating that she had falling asleep. "Good night Isabella."


End file.
